1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for aiding the visually impaired, and particularly to a multisensor system for the blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visually impaired people typically employ accessories, such as canes, to detect nearby objects or hindrances. Generally, however, conventional canes fail to prepare the user for obstructions in the user's path that are further away than the length of the cane. As such, the user may not have sufficient time to determine an alternate path. Also, canes generally inform the user of obstructions disposed below waist-level, such as curbs, stones and objects that extend vertically from the ground. However, because canes have a distal end that travels at ground level, they cannot detect obstacles suspended above the ground, such as structural overhangs and low-hanging branches.
Thus, a multisensor system for the blind solving the aforementioned problems is desired.